


Sit beside me (the world comes down on me)

by Elie



Series: Kol and Kai AUs [4]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: ALSO IM SORRY IF THEY ARE A LITTLE OC, Abandonment, Angst, Comfort, It´s sad, M/M, as usual, at least its short, human!AU, maybe???, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elie/pseuds/Elie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kai isn´t exactly good with other people, so it wouldn´t shock him if Kol would rather be completely alone than alone together with Kai."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit beside me (the world comes down on me)

**Author's Note:**

> if you read my multi-chapter fic violence in the pouring rain.. im sorry
> 
> have this angsty little piece as a sorry for not updating in ages

“You´re not going to lose me,” Kai says as he crouches down in front of Kol. The other man is sitting on the floor with his knees drawn up and his back leant against the wall. Kol has hidden his face in his knees so Kai can´t see his eyes.

“I lose everyone,” Kol says. Kai can barely make out the words. They are muffled and forced through layers of fabric. Kai sighs before he sits completely down on the floor. He quickly pushes himself so he now sits besides Kol.

He carefully throws an arm over the other guy’s shoulder. His fingers finds the spot in Kol´s neck that he knows always comforts the man. He uses his finger to play with the brown slightly curly hair. It´s recently been cut, and it´s so soft.

“I´m not everyone,” Kai reminds Kol.

Finally, Kol looks up. His eyes are red. It both hurts and angers Kai.

“My siblings –”  
“Are idiots,” Kai quickly finishes for Kol. Kol snaps his mouth shut. He looks unsure. His eyes wide and more innocent than Kai has ever seen before. More honest, more broken, than Kol has ever let Kai see until now.

“If they don´t believe you, if they don´t want their very own brother back again, they are being selfish and cruel and idiots,” Kai concludes with great confidence. If it´s something Kai knows, it´s family trouble. He had been, well, a bad kid – a black sheep – himself.

He had ended up in prison. When he came out of there, his parents refused any contact at all. When he tried to go back to his childhood home, he was quickly informed that there had been made a restraining order against him.

It didn´t surprise him too much, but it still hurts. It hurts that they didn´t think he could´ve changed. Didn´t even give him a single chance to redeem himself.

No one, not even his twin, wanted to utter a single word to him. Not over the phone nor by letter.

“But I´m all alone, Kai! Again!” Kol yells and his voice cracks. He looks so desperate. Kai pulls the other man in for a hug. Kol is taller than him, so it probably looks clumsy as Kol clings to him there they sit on the floor. Kai rubs Kol´s back carefully, his fingers trailing Kol´s muscles.

When Kol´s breathing slows down, he pulls away. He puts a hand on each of Kol´s shoulder, and forces the man to look him in the eye. They are both still sat on the cold floor, but Kai can´t bring himself to move. Not even an inch. He´s afraid Kol might break if he does anything at all too sudden.

“You are not alone, Kol. I am here, and I won´t leave. I promise,” he says slowly. Kol´s eyes are such a dark brown, they almost look black. They are shiny, and Kai knows it´s from unshed tears.

“I don´t want to break you too,” Kol replies. A tear finally escaping the eye, and running down Kol´s pale cheek. Kai sighs, and wipes it with his own hand. He lets his hand rest on Kol´s cheek. He can feel the heath radiating off of the other man.

“You can´t break something that is already broken,” is Kai´s answer. Kol looks confused for a second, before his face softens. His eyes turn sad, but a different sad than the depressive one it had moments ago.

“You aren´t broken,” Kol says as he sits up with his back straight. He´s blinking furiously. Maybe he´s trying to keep the tears at bay. But his eyes won´t leave Kai´s.

Kai laughs, and breaks the stare. It´s bitter and sad, and his voice sounds hoarse when he speaks.

“I´ll believe that, when you believe that you didn´t break anyone,” he dares. Kol stares at him and his mouth falls open. It looks like Kol is about to protest, but nothing comes out. He´s speechless.

“Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, Freya, Finn...none of them deserves you. If they refuse to give you a chance, they aren´t worth it. All this pain. All this longing,” Kai says when Kol doesn´t answer. “It´s not worth it. They treat you like shit. They don´t trust you because they don´t want to. I´m sorry to say this, but maybe your whole family is so broken that...” his voice trails off. He doesn´t really know where the line is. He doesn´t want to overstep a boundary that will make Kol mad or upset with him.

He´s never been intimate like this, with Kol before. Never have their conversation been this open. Kai can´t remember the last person who saw himself with so few walls up.

“So broken that?” Kol asks. There´s nothing angry in his voice. Just sadness. It makes Kai be brave enough to voice his thoughts to Kol.

“That there is nothing you can do. They have to want to mend it too, Kol. If they want to continue in their own misery and continue blaming you...there´s nothing you can do. Not if they won’t even try...They have to save themselves.”

Kol takes a shuddering breath, and pushes himself off of the floor. Kai quickly follows. His feet feel numb, probably because he´s been sitting on them. Kol turns his back against Kai. For a moment Kai is afraid Kol is leaving. That Kai had misread Kol. Kai isn´t exactly good with other people, so it wouldn´t shock him if Kol would rather be completely alone than alone together with Kai.

But then he sees the shaking shoulders. Hears the sniffle.

“Kol,” he reaches out and puts a hand on his shoulder. He then forces Kol to turn around. The tears are falling down Kol´s cheeks now. There´s nothing violent about them, just utter devastation.

Kol has always been known as unemotional and cold. The paranoid, wild, youngest Mikaelson brother. But right now? Kol is just a boy. A boy feeling like the world has left him behind. All Kai can think of to do is hold him.

He pulls Kol into a hug. He holds Kol so tight against himself that it almost hurts. He feels Kol´s warm breath against his neck.

“Didn´t take you for the hugging type,” he can hear Kol mumble into his chest. Kai laughs a little, pretends that the wetness on his cheeks aren´t tears and holds Kol even closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short story! It was nice writing, though really sad ehe. If you liked it, I would really appreciate it if you left a kudos or a comment! 
> 
> Also thanks to goodchemicalplan on tumblr for helping me out, beta-ing and just generally being awesome.


End file.
